


think before you think

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Twilight References, hbd hongbin 2k18: a failed birthday project, vague uni au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: In a fit of boredom, Hongbin decides to test the room for mind readers.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	think before you think

"I mean, it worked in Twilight!" Wonshik insists for the third time since they left their dorm for their single shared class.

Hongbin sighs, also for the third time. "I'm not even sure what to judge you more for - believing mind reading is a thing or using  _ Twilight  _ as a reliable source material."

"Twilight is a perfectly valid piece of literature," Wonshik states with all the conviction of someone who  _ knows  _ he's talking out of his ass. Or so Hongbin hopes. He likes to think his friends have at least sporadic bursts of brain function. Looking at Wonshik now, though, makes him wonder. "It is!" Wonshik insists again.

Hongbin doesn't even try to argue this time.

*

It might be contagious, Hongbin thinks while his professor drones on about the relationship of philosophy with god. It's one of the lectures that is not exclusive either to his major or his year, so the people in the auditorium are quite the audience. Hongbin has a sneaking suspicion this is probably why he's always huddled in the back alone. No one he knows even takes this course.

He's read the particular work the professor is basing his lecture on, however, and made his own conclusions already.

Which leaves him, more or less, bored out of his mind.

So he decides to test out Wonshik's mind reading theory. Realistically, he knows nothing will happen. Because mind reading simply _ isn't a thing. _ But Hongbin also has nothing else to do, not really.

The experiment is this: Hongbin will scream in his head. Surely if someone can hear it they'd have some sort of reaction, right? But they'd also be hearing all of Hongbin's inner dialogue. Better to get it over with.

Hongbin prepares his... mental voice? He's not exactly sure but he's prepared.

And then he  _ screams. _

It's a mental scream - what did he really expect? People looking at him weird? Except - oh dear god.

Before Hongbin's very eyes, Jung Taekwoon, two rows ahead, flinches like someone just punched him in the stomach. Then he whips around to glare at Hongbin. And then he seems to realize he's glaring at Hongbin and proceeds to turn right back around, eyes glued to the white board behind the professor. Hongbin can see the redness crawling up his neck even from here.

*

You see, if properly pressed (with a gun to his head, probably) Hongbin would admit he finds Jung Taekwoon slightly fascinating.

What he’d never admit dead or alive, however, is that sometimes he likes to think about the span of Taekwoon's shoulders and how he’d maybe want to run his hands along them. Possibly about how pretty Taekwoon’s hands are, too, and how Hongbin wonders how it would feel if they held hands on the way to lecture. 

Also, how he manages to pull off jeans like  _ that  _ with that seemingly nonexistent ass of his.

Okay, so maybe sometimes Hongbin thinks about how he’d like to bend Taekwoon over his desk, too. Or be bent over - he’s not picky.

Now. Taekwoon possibly reading minds  _ might  _ just be a bit of an issue.

*

Taekwoon pretty much runs out of the auditorium as soon as the lecture is over and Hongbin can feel the dread settling in his gut.

*

It takes approximately two seconds for Hongbin to decide that he most definitely does not want to share the possibility of actual mind readers being in his class with Wonshik. He’s having enough trouble dealing with Wonshik’s general existence on a daily basis, this would only make his life unnecessarily complicated.

Instead, he comes up with a plan. He’s accidentally witnessed Taekwoon getting weirdly protective over cats before, so the plan is this: Hongbin will find a reason to talk to Taekwoon after class, maybe ask for notes or something; while he’s talking, he’ll do his best to think shit about cats. 

It’s not the best plan, this much Hongbin is willing to admit but in his defence, the whole situation is kind of… odd. Kind of a lot, actually.

So he spends his nights practicing the ability to talk and think completely different things in front of the mirror and braces himself for next week’s lecture.

*

It doesn’t go as planned. 

In fact, it goes so, so differently from how Hongbin planned it that he feels a little ridiculous.

As soon as he catches up to Taekwoon, about to execute the plan he prepared so much for - Taekwoon whirls around on him, glaring, blushing, and grits out, “Yes.”

Hongbin blinks at him. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon repeats. “Yes, I can hear your thoughts and I’ve been able to for a while now. You don’t have to act out that plan of yours, because it’s dumb.” Taekwoon takes a deep breath and the blush spreads down to his neck. “I could hear you thinking about it. I could hear you thinking about the… other things too.”

_ Oh. _ Hongbin hadn’t thought about that. And Taekwoon strutted in today in this white tank top and those jeans that are more rips than fabric and Hongbin’s brain had come up with things and - “Oh,” Hongbin breathes.

“Yeah,” Taekwoon says, like it physically pains him to speak. “I, uh.” He stays quiet, staring at the ground for so long Hongbin is about to make some excuse and run away like the coward he swears he isn’t, Then Taekwoon looks up, looks Hongbin in the eye, his face on fire, and says, “I wouldn’t mind it if you b- uh. Held my hand or whatever.” His eyes flicker back to the floor. “I wouldn’t mind the other things either.”

Hongbin’s notebook thumps on the floor.

Then he realizes all the explicit imagery currently running through his mind must be running through Taekwoon’s mind as well.

“Do you wanna go get coffee?” He blurts out, to both his and Taekwoon’s surprise. “I mean,” Hongbin tries to amend, “I’ve seen you with cups of coffee in class a lot? I thought you might...”

_ Idiot idiot idiot, _ Hongbin’s brain frantically chants. 

Taekwoon laughs, the blush somewhat settling already. “Sure, why not. I like coffee.”

“Great,” Hongbin forces out. He’s going to have to figure out a way to think… quietly. Or something.

“You can’t,” Taekwoon laughs again. “Especially now that I’ve learned to recognize your voice. Um,” he finishes lamely.

Hongbin sighs. He can already tell this is going to be one hell of a relationship. Even without the mind reading.

Taekwoon attempts to pat his - shoulder, probably. His hand drops halfway through and he looks away, face on fire.

Hongbin sighs again.


End file.
